Forgetting Emptiness
by dream-orb7
Summary: Dawn just wants to forget the emptiness she feels and doesn't care about the consequences. Prepare for a less innocent kid sister Dawn Summer
1. Chapter 1

FORGETTING EMPTINESS

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Buffy. 

SPOILERS/TIMEFRAME: Slot it in after Buffy's Birthday.

RATING: PG-13

SUMMARY: Dawn just wants to forget the emptiness she feels and doesn't care about the consequences. Prepare for a less innocent kid sister Dawn Summer.

AUTHORS NOTE: This is the possibility if Dawn keeps going of the rails, at least my opinion. Buffy has done similar things, Dawn doesn't have the support crew Buffy does. 

__________________________________________________________________________

I'm not so young and innocent and to be truthful, I love darkness. It kind of comforts me, I crave to be bad. Is that really so bad though. When I'm alone I'm not the innocent who writes in a diary about her teen angst, I sneak through my window and I go out. 

Buffy thinks the fact I've gone of the rails is her fault, she thinks she can't be as good a gaurdian as mum was. All I need from Buffy is the chance to see her once in a while, I know we need the money but I just can't stand not seeing her. When Buffy was 14 and I was 8 and Mum and Dad were still together, oh and we still lived in LA, Buffy used to take me for ice cream all the time. We'd go to the Mall and Buffy would shop and buy me stuff and mum would always pick us up and we'd grab a couple of videos and stuff our faces with junkfood. We used to do that at least twice a week. It was so much fun, we'd get video's like Home Alone, Grease, National Lampoons and never get bored. I still have a necklace (I do have jewellry I didn't steal) that Buffy bought be from this boutique, I had been eyeing it for weeks and Buffy bough it for me and everyone at school was so jealous, the girls at least.

When we moved to Sunnydale, I was only 10 and I remember on Buffy's first school night she went to a club and didn't come home to real late. Mum cracked it and Buffy was grounded. She was about to slip out the window with a bag when I opened the door. Buffy was obviously going to slay vampires but at the time I didn't know that. I had to keep mum away from Buffy's room the entire night. Buffy took me to see this movie mum didn't want me to see after that, she owed me. As we got older, I found out her 'slayerage' and I also found out about Angel. I so loved Angel, and even though he hurt Buffy, he really is the only guy for Buffy. Riley knew that, Spike knows that, even Xander at some point knew that. Up until her death, Buffy and I were the best. 

Now everything has changed. I wish I could take away the emptiness Buffy feels but I can't. All my love isn't enough to help me sister.

All of this is the reason I am at the Bronze tonight. I'm tired of being mature and I have a three bottles of Bacardi Rum in my bag. I don't care what the consequences are. I'm here to take away the emptiness.

____________________________________________________________________________

A girl who was very petite but looked about 16 walked into the Bronze. She was so beautiful, she had gorgeous brown hair that was strait and went to her hips, she had a Black leather jacket on with a small purple tank top and purple leather pants that showed the perfectly petite body. She went to a table and sat down, placed her bag on her lap and pulled out a bottle of Bacardi. The girl didn't have lot of make up on and her skin sparkled a natural glow that any male would love to get there hands on.

Any Male including me. It was time I go over to that young women. I need to get my hands on her and never let go. I walked over and I sat in the chair opposite her. She smiled as soon as I sat their, the smile was definatly flirtatious, and so sexy. Although I could tell know there was definate innocence in the look a like bad girl.

"So, you thought you could sit at my table?" There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice. The girl has already downed half the Bacardi bottle. 

"Yes, I didn't think it was right for a beautiful sexy thing like yourself to be sitting by her lonesome." A blush crept upon her cheeks. She took another swig of the Bacardi.

"Well, I'd be careful, I'm pretty rough company, especially tonight." She took of her jacket and downed the rest of her Bacardi. "Would you like to dance?" She wasn't afraid to ask an older guy to dance, she has definate guts.

"You know I'm suppost to ask you. The answer is definatly yes, but you gotta give a man his dignaty?" She just laughed and stood up.

"I'm a changed women, I'm the one calling the shots and I'm telling you now, I can take care of myself." The tank top revealed no back and 18 year old Aiden was definatly getting turned on by this girl who hadn't introduced herself, was very forcoming, drank a bottle of Bacardi Run in less than 10 minutes and had escorted her to the dancefloor, turning around and dancing in the most seductive way a 16 year old could possibly dance. Aiden could feel himself tightning inside as he grabbed on to her thigh with no denial from the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: FORGETTING EMPTINESS

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Buffy.

SPOILERS/TIMEFRAME: S6 after Buffy's birthday

SUMMARY: Dawn goes of the rails. 

RATING: R There is some sexual descriptions but no actual sex scene described graphically. I don't want to disgust people, especially since I'm talking about Kid Sister Dawn. I'm a little and I'm sorry if I offend anyone.

AUTHORS NOTE: This is the second chapter in this series. Stay tuned for more. I wrote the song so I would appreciate if you don't post this without asking me first. Thankyou. 

The guy just sat down in front of me. I didn't really plan to meet anybody, all I wanted to do was have a couple of drinks (okay, more than a couple)and hopefully not feel so helpless. I stole the Bacardi's and just kept drinking them. I didn't want to think about anything I was doing, I just wanted to not deal and just do whatever. 

When he sat down in front of me I just tried to act casual, but in a not caring way. The guy started flirting so I did the same, I sounded really desperate. The truth is I am, I'm desperate to just forget and maybe this guy is just the thing. So that is why I started dancing with him, he is just so gorgeous. He is really tall, has light brown spikey hair with a touch of blond on the top of the spike's, has a tanned complextion so he's not a vampire(yeah), rough shaven, green eye's that are gorgeous and is wearing some tight fitting jeans that really show his great behind. He also wears a black tight T-shirt and a Black leather jacket, the t-shirt shows of his beautiful abs. 

I dance sexily and I know I'm getting to him because he grabs hold of my thigh, I can feel this reall great feeling building up in my stomach and I smile. His hand goes up to my bum and I can't help but put my hand underneath his shirt, he smiles and he whispers in my ear "Your really making me tight, I think you might have to do something about it." I can't resist what he says and I start to move my hand very slowly around his waist until I get to the back, then I put the tips of my finger down the back of his jeans, not going past the waist line, I have moved closer to him and I begin to sway agaisn't him. Then suddenly the quick song changes and slower song comes on. The song is a tape of a performance by an act called 'Dream Orb". The songs called 'Little bit of Wrong"

The hands make me shiver, Like wild snakes sliver, I can't believe what I'm doing, But there's no way I'm gonna stop, I can't refuse

Your lips are so enticing, I feel the warmth of your body, I can't believe that you'd want me, Cause everyone I see just, goes away from me

It's more than energy, It's giving me a high temperture, I can't resist this urgency, You better not losen your grasp of me, It's making me quiver, and I'm only young, You shudder my name as I give in, I'm not so innocent no more, I like this little bit of wrong

When I let you in I feel in peace, I'm not gonna be a kid again, I'm sick of the tag that's screwed, I want to be all over you

Please don't ever leave, If you do I'll be back to pain, I'm not ready to deal, Please take your advantage with me

It's more than energy, It's giving me a high temperture, I can't resist this urgency, You better not losen your grasp of me, It's making me quiver, and I'm only young, You shudder my name as I give in, I'm not so innocent no more, I like this little bit of wrong

I can't hear the words, they are really slow and the singers voice is seductive. When the song begins, the guy leans in even closer to me and kisses my kneck, he moves his legs closer to me and I can feel how hard he is between his legs. This excites me and I whisper in his ear "Do you have a car? I want to go someplace else." He moves further away and starts leading me to the table, I grab my things and he grabs his and we move out to the parking lot. He leads me over to a old mustang convertable which is black and has leather seats. He opens the door for me and gets in. He starts the car and then we drive of. He drives for about 5 minutes until we get to a house. I take a look at my watch and I see it is 3:00am. I don't care what time it is and I leave my jacket in the car. He takes my hand and he leads me into the house. There is no one home so he leads me to the lounge. He sits on the couch and still holding my hand lays down and pulls me on top of him. I don't know what has come over me, but I kick my shoes. While walking into the lounge he lost his jacket and know I could see, and feel how well toned his arms are. I lose myself and I feel alive as he works in undressing me.

___________________________________________________________________________

The girl has told me what to do the entire time and she has let me do whatever. I take of her top as she undo's my fly and I feel her hands move up my stomach. I smell her and the feel of her thighs make me grab her waist. She sits up and her legs are around me, her crouch on my groin and my hands are out of my control, I go for her fly and I work on pulling of her pants. She is sitting on me and wearing only her underwear, a black bra and white undies. She has ripped my shirt of and I am sitting only in my Calvin Clein breifs. I start to kiss everywhere and my fingers are inside her undies, She is givingme every dream I ever experienced and I have lost all logic. She and I make love and I am literally flotting, I'm unable to think any longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Forgetting Emptiness!

DISCLAIMER: Refer to chapter 1.

_______________________________________________________________________

The sun came though the window so intensely as the blind was open. Either Buffy or Willow was in my room, ready to wake me up for school. Maybe if I act really still and make the sound I make when I'm asleep, maybe they won't notice because I can't be stuffed getting up. 

Hang on a second, this is a waterbed and since when does the sun wake me up! The sun only enters my room in the afternoon. And why do I have a headache that feels like I've been in a fight? I must be in the hospital about to murmur the classic 'Where am I" line overused in cinema. But hospitals don't have waterbeds! Oh gosh, where am I.

I better open my eyes, face up to whatever I've done.

_______________________________________________________________________

She is about to wake up and I'm excited because she looks so beautiful and all I want to do is repeat the events of the night before. She is so tiny, when you put her in a double bed, she is just so tiny, and her arms look like they could snap because they are so skinny. Her hair lays across the pillow and it is still so strait. 

"Hey sleepy head, I made breakfast?" Her eyes open and she looks up to me. Her face changes from slender and beautiful to horrified and scared. She sits up and pulls the sheet to cover herself, she obviously doesn't want me to see her naked. She has changed since last night. She isn't the girl I met at the bronze all dressed in leather.

"Where am I, why am I naked, who are you?" She jumps out of bed and the sheet comes with her. I have boxer shorts on so I'm covered.

"I'm Conner, we came here last night after meeting at The Bronze and this is my house, my room!" Dawn looked confused, she obviously doesn't remember, maybe she had too much booze. She isn't the confident, strait forward girl I met the night before and she is definitely looking to run from the room. She scurries for her clothes, underwear, everything that is hers.

"And we...slept together?" Oh God, she must of been a virgin!

"Yes. You asked me to take you some place we could be alone. We danced at The Bronze, you had a few drinks and then we drove here. You didn't seem drunk, you seemed normal, but the way you're acting now is totally different from the display I saw last night." I'm trying to act calm because she seems to want to leave, but she can't, I need her. She can't leave, not after last night.

"Well obviously. Conner, did you know I'm only 15 years old? Did you know that it is illegal for me to have alcohol? Did you realise last night that I was still a virgin? Did you realise I wouldn't remember in the mourning. Did you think at all while I was drunk and doing things I wouldn't normally do? Well, here's me normal. I feel so sick and I'm going to go home, I'm in the biggest trouble imaginable once I get home."

"You can't go, I don't even know your name and I need you." She was dressed and was searching for a door.

"No. I'm not staying and I don't want you to know my name. Please, just let me go! I have a sister who is going to rip me to shreds when she finds out what I've done so I need to make sure she doesn't!" She opened the door and was gone. Conner watched as the brunette who had erupted his brain, left bewildered with her surroundings.

_______________________________________________________________________

I had sex. I had sex with a complete stranger and I've been out all night. Think Dawn think. Why did you go to The Bronze, why did you get drunk, why did you leave with a guy (a dead gorgeous guy), why did you lose your virginity.

"Dawn! Dawn!" Xander rolled up next to me in his car with Anya and parked at the side of the road. "Where have you been, Buffy, Willow, Tara, Anya, Spike and I have been searching everywhere for you. We were so worried." I need to think up a story, something magical they'll believe.

"I...got lost. I've been walking everywhere trying to find my way home. I don't know where I am, this neighbourhood I don't really see that often." Xander looked sceptical, as it hadn't been the first adventure I had decided to take without telling anyone.

"You left the Magic Shop in such a hurry, I know your not flash on taking make-up classes but you've missed so much work!" Oh yeah, we were fighting over going to Summer School and I stormed out. 

"I've had time to think...take me home!" I think the best approach is to try and act hurt and exhausted. Well, that isn't lying except I left out guilty cause I got drunk and had sex. Man I'm in trouble. 

"Let's go!" Xander opened the back door and I got in. 

_______________________________________________________________________

She got into the car and drove of so I followed in my car. I want to know where I can find her because I will see her again. 'Dawn' as I heard the guy say isn't getting away from me while I need her.

_______________________________________________________________________


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 FORGETTING EMPTINESS

Disclaimer can be found on chapter 1

_______________________________________________________________________

With everything I've been through in my life I never thought a human problem could stress me out ever again. I mean I've only technically been around for just under 2 years and I'm actually they key to the worlds demise. To say I've got issues is an understatement.

Now, to my surprise I'm stressed. Of recent I've had to deal with Mum's death, Glory trying to find me, Glory trying to kill me, Buffy sacrificing herself for me, Dealing with the fact that I've lost my family, Buffy coming back, Giles leaving and Buffy not giving me the time of day. Personally, I think I should talk to the person in charge of making my life a living hell. I mean, if my life was written for television, the sad thing is that it's properly going to get worse before it gets better. 

So welcome to the Dawn Show, the place where it's going to get worse. My period is late and I've had sex recently, of course I don't actually remember ever consenting to it. 

_______________________________________________________________________

I followed her the other night with her sister to the cemetery. I found out by looking in the library newspaper archives that Joyce Summers there mum had died (and your also wondering how I found her name, I followed her home and the rest sort of fell together). 

I thought they were going to go see there mum, but I was surprised to see them go and sit on the grave of someone who'd recently died. They sat there for over an hour just eating Doublemeat Palace food and making small chit chat when suddenly a person jumped out of the ground and started fighting Dawn's sister Buffy. Buffy fought with the guy for about 10 minutes then pulled out a wooden stake and staked him in the heart. The guy exploded to dust and Buffy and Dawn went home. 

There is more to this girl then I ever thought possible. It is time to go face her and find out exactly what her situation is. 


	5. Chapter 5

PART 2, The Change

CHAPTER 5: FORGETTING EMPTINESS

Disclaimer may be found on Chapter 1

A/N: Please note that the remainder of the story will no longer be told from the character's point of view. I've also decided to write this story in parts (I'll have to re-post chapters 1-4 with the changes, I'll eventually do it). 

_________________________________________________________

Dawn got out of the car and entered the house. She felt a little queasy and she dreaded the possible reason for the sudden cramp. Willow was sitting on the lounge eating popcorn and Buffy immediately sat next to her best friend. Dawn decided it would be best to go to her room and call her new friend Karly from school. 

She walked up the stairs and went strait into her room. The room was dark and Dawn really couldn't be bothered getting up to turn the light on. The though occurred to Dawn that she should of put the light on as she entered. The door was closed and she was all alone.

Or was she? Dawn could sense that she wasn't the only presence in her room and shuddered at the thought of somebody waiting to take her away, just like Glory did. Suddenly the light turned on and Dawn willed herself not to scream. 

Conner sat down next to her and touched her cheek with the back of his hand. "Hello beautiful!"

_______________________________________________________________________

Conner had decided that he'd face Dawn a week ago and it had taken him the entire week to work up the courage to confront Dawn about what he'd been doing the past three weeks.

"Conner, what are you doing in my room? How do you know where I live?" Dawn stood up and walked to the other side of the bed and looked very nervous. Dawn was seriously rethinking the plan to act calm and again considered screaming. 

"I had to see you. Plus I followed you home the day you left. You left so suddenly and I was scared that I'd done something to hurt you." Conner also stood and walked over to Dawn who sat on the bed that was opposite to where they originally were. 

"You did hurt me. I don't remember that night but I do know that I did something that I shouldn't of and I regret doing it. I'm disgusted with myself and I'd like you to leave." Dawn sounded sincere and scared all at the same time.

"No, Dawn...I can't stop thinking about you. You were so amazing the night we made love and I don't want that to stop. I want to be with you. I know you are scared because I am older and that you had never sex before me but I am willing to do anything to keep you in my life. I will do anything and I'm not taking no for an answer. We belong together." Conner sat down next to Dawn and pulled her into a tender kiss but got shoved away. Dawn got up and slapped him while pointing to the window.

"I assume you got in through my window and as I said earlier, I want you to leave. I don't want to see you and there is no us." Dawn walked out of the room and went strait to the bathroom and then she locked the door. Conner stood there and held his mouth that still lay moist with the taste of Dawn. Conner decided that he wasn't going to push the situation but he intended to make use of the visit he made. He went to Dawns dresser and atop the dresser was a bag that had some kind of herb in it and a label that read The Magic Box. 

Conner decided he'd pay that shop a visit in case Dawn showed up and went out the bedroom window. The night blended in to Conner's tight black T-Shirt.

_______________________________________________________________________

Dawn had grabbed the phone on her way into the bathroom and sat on the side of the bath talking to her new friend Karly. She had decided that she didn't want anyone too close to her knowing her situation so Karly seemed like the best option.

"Conner was just here and he says he wants to go out with me but I don't know him and every time I think about him I remember the fact that I might be pregnant or I might have an STD which could include AIDS and-" Dawn was blabbering.

"-Hang on Dawn. You are way stressing too much about this. You gotta chill a little and wait and see how this player presents himself. I mean, he obviously wants a bit of your flavour, do you like him? And don't stress about STD's, that's a natural response to sex." Karly had moved to Sunnydale from Seattle and was used to the punk ass lingo that street kids used. She liked R&B music and preferred a Rave instead of a Live Band. 

"I don't know. I don't know him well enough, I think he's gorgeous and when he kissed me just then I felt all hot, but, I could be pregnant." Dawn was talking fast and Karly struggled to understand what she was saying. 

"Dawn, you said you period was less that a week late. Well, you still have heaps of time to get it. He used protection when you slept together right?" Karly kept persisting with the logic so to ease Dawn's anxiety.

"That's another thing. Lately my life has been really crappy and I guess I needed a break so I got some alcohol and got really drunk. In the process, I met him and I can't remember a thing. I can't even remember meeting him let alone if he used protection." 

"Do you want me to get you a pregnancy kit? We could do the test at my house and no one will ever find out. You will have piece of mind and no one will know. If your pregnant, you can decided what you want to do. How about that?" Dawn cringed at the thought of having a pregnancy test. But Karly was presenting obvious logic. 

"Okay, tomorrow after school okay?" 

"Great. I'll get the test in the mourning. I'm sorry to do this but I got to go, Mum's got her boss over and I'm helping cook dinner. Call you tomorrow." Karly hung up and Dawn sunk into the bathtub, phone still in hand. 


	6. Chapter 6

PART 2, The Change

FORGETTING EMPTINESS: Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Can be found on Chapter 1.

A/N: Sorry about the lateness of this Chapter. Computer Trouble (I needed to get a new keyboard), other disasters. 

A/N: One of the reasons I write Fan Fiction is to get responses from people about not only my stories, but also my writing ability. For the past four years I've concentrated on Script Writing and Analysis (I wish my school had a Creative Writing class), so any constructive criticism is appreciated.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Dawn walked the hallway of the new Sunnydale High School. After the school was burnt down in 1999 after the Mayors Graduation Ascension effort, it took over a year to build a new school. Dawn and her mum had been out of town on request of Buffy and when they returned, the school was a gone, and in its place was just a burnt building. 

Everything was different at the new school. The school was painted in industrial Beige, there wasn't a gorgeous courtyard, just basketball courts, football ovals and a couple of trees. There was no real cafeteria, just a canteen that you bought hotdogs and drinks from, and some outside tables. Everything was different, even the Library was depressing. There were no high ceilings, just heaps of metal shelves filled with books. Buffy and Willow once came into school with Dawn and as they passed the new Library, you could see that they weren't impressed in the decor and new Librarian. 

All these thoughts about the past filled Dawns mind as she walked to the ladies room to meet with Karly. The High School Junior had a very mature decision to make after she found out the results of the Pregnancy test. 

Dawn reached the ladies room and opened the door. Their plans to do the test at Karly's house went under when Karly's mum organised a shopping spree with her daughter. Karly never passed up a shopping spree that was to be sponsored by her mum's credit card. No teenager in her right mind wound pass up any shopping spree. Karly had phoned late the previous night and it was organised that they do the test in their study hall period and Dawn would go shopping with Karly and their mum after school. 

The pinnacle moment had come and Dawn was too nervous to even speak. 

"Dawn, whatever the result your going to be fine okay. Let's go into the disabled cubicle and I'll show you what to do." Karly led Dawn into the cubicle and opened her backpack, pulling out the pregnancy test.

"Okay, so what do I do?" Dawn managed to get the words out of her mouth as she considered in her mind her options. Looking at the test as Karly explained how to use it, made everything to real to Dawn and even after all the demons (literal demons) Dawn had faced, nothing could prepare her for the Karate Blow she was about to be shoved. Glory couldn't even make Dawn more scared then she was at that very moment. When Glory was going to kill her, Dawn had hope that she'd be saved. Dawn had the hope that Buffy would save her. And Buffy certainly did that!

"Karly, thankyou for doing this. It must have been embarrassing when you asked at the drug store how to use the test!" Dawn was dawdling, and Karly knew it.

"Dawn, I'm gonna step out here and leave you with the test. That way, you can decided alone what you want to do." Karly stepped out and Dawn locked the door behind her.

Dawn sat down on the closed toilet and didn't even bother taking her backpack of her back. The situation facing Dawn was something that Dawn knew no one would expect of her. Everyone treated her like Buffy's little sister and forgot about the fact that Dawn was not a child any more. They tried to keep Dawn young and innocent and in a way, Dawn knew it was the best thing for her. With all of the issues facing Dawn, it was best that personally she stay innocent. Buffy had to mature quickly and the loss of innocence, mixed with the adult issues that cloud her life have drained Buffy of many of the things that make Buffy unique. Gone is the youthful glow, the lightness of her hair, the yearning to live a normal life. Buffy has excepted her doom. The only things Buffy lives for now is for Dawn. 

Dawn began crying silently, making sure Karly couldn't hear her. _What have I done? What am I going to do?_ All Dawn wanted to do was be in her room and writing in the diaries that she loved so much when she was younger. She wanted to write silly things, like crushes and teen angst. She definitely didn't want to face the possibility of being a pregnant High School Junior.

"Dawn, are you okay in there?" Karly called from across the ladies room.

"Yeah, I'm just...I think I want to do this at home, not now." Dawn wiped her eyes and put the pregnancy test she was holding in her bag. 

Dawn stepped out of the cubicle and went strait over to the washing basins. She splashed water on her face and gaggled water in her mouth. Then Dawn looked in the mirror and glared at herself, disgusted with what she had become. 

"Dawn, why don't you go to sick bay and see if you can go home. You'll have your house to yourself and you could do the test. Buffy's at work and isn't her friends at Uni today?" Karly rubbed Dawns shoulders and Dawn turned around.

"Could you take me there?" Dawn and Karly left the toilet, the result still no known.


	7. Chapter 7

PART 2, The Change

FORGETTING EMPTINESS: Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Can be found on Chapter 1.

A/N: Sorry about the lateness of this Chapter. Computer Trouble (I needed to get a new keyboard), other disasters. 

A/N: One of the reasons I write Fan Fiction is to get responses from people about not only my stories, but also my writing ability. For the past four years I've concentrated on Script Writing and Analysis (I wish my school had a Creative Writing class), so any constructive criticism is appreciated.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Dawn walked in the kitchen and checked to see if anyone was home. Once she'd checked the kitchen and the rest of the downstairs area, Dawn headed up the stairs quietly. After again checking for Buffy, Willow or Tara, Dawn went into the bathroom. 

Dawn locked the door and slowly sat on the floor, her back against the door. Her backpack in front of her, Dawn pulled out the pregnancy test. The house was absolutely silent and Dawn was scared to breath as she opened the box. 

Dawn read the instructions, remembering what Karly had told her and stood up, doing step each step as she read. Then Dawn came to the final hurdle. 

Dawn read the test result. Blue meant Negative and Pink meant positive. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Buffy walked in the front door and noticed Dawn's jacket on the hook. Doublemeat Palace had been quiet so she volunteered to go home early, something she wouldn't normally do, but Dawns school had called and told Buffy about Dawn not being well. Dawn needed her so Buffy wanted to be there for her, she hadn't been of late. 

Buffy went up the stairs and checked Dawns room only to find her not there. Buffy's next destination was the bathroom. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Dawn looked at the strip and began to cry. The line was Pink. Dawn was pregnant. She decided to let the tears flow as she was alone and no one was going to hear her. Her life was ruined.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

The tears were defining and Buffy literally ripped the door open. Dawn had been sitting on the door and jumped up when Buffy opened it. Dawn spun around with the test behind her back. 

"Dawn what's wrong, why are you crying?" Dawns eyes were still puffy and the tears were still present as Buffy crossed the room.

"Don't! Don't come near me. I just want to be alone." Dawn wanted Buffy to hold her, but Dawn knew Buffy would see the test if she did. Dawn backed backward trying to create more space between Buffy and herself.

But Dawn forgot that the box was still on the floor and Buffy had already spotted it.

"Dawn, what are you doing with a pregnancy test? Why would you need a pregnancy test?" Dawn began crying even more now and Buffy was confused and Dawn didn't want to deal with her sister. 

Dawn dropped the test and ran out of the bathroom, went into her room and locked the door. She went strait to her bed and began crying without control, tears socking the pillow she was face down into. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Buffy crossed the room and picked the pregnancy test of the floor. Buffy prepared herself then looked at the result. The test wasn't finished. Buffy picked up the box and read the instructions, all the way until she got to a line that read WAIT 2 MINUTES FOR THE RESULT TO BE PROCESSED! 

Buffy then looked at the test again and after reading the instruction, 2 minutes had comfortably passed. In fact it had been at least 10 minutes since Buffy got home. 

The test result was BLUE!

___________________________________________________________________________________________ 


	8. Chapter 8

FORGETTING EMPTINESS: Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: Can be found on Chapter 1.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

The Magic box had been quite all day and Anya was not happy. She was the only one in the store, sitting on a stool behind the counter, the register as still as a turtle.

"Would you please come again nice customers, I love you and your money very much!" Anya's remarks not appreciated just made herself feel even more depressed. At that, she thought she'd go and check the stock room, she'd already re stocked everything and she didn't feel up to sweeping. 

Getting of her stool, she put a fake smile on her face and travelled to the stock room. On her way, she heard the bell and went back upstairs. Greeting her at the counter was a young man, about 18 years old with a sincere expression. 

"Hi, I was wondering if I could ask you some questions?" The young man in a leather jacket called after Anya as she approached the counter.

"Yes, off course you can. At the Magic Box, we can service all your occult means." Anya began her customer service regime, starting of with her smile and greeting. There is seven steps to great customer service. Anya mentally noted each point as she helped the young man.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could get an advanced book of Witchcraft, my girlfriend is quite a powerful wicca and I would like to get her a book so she can further her craft. I am interested in learning the craft and the occult so I can assist her and I was wondering what the best way to go about it was?" He put his hands in his Jean pockets, in a stance that communicated to Anya that he was ready for Anya to tell him what to do.

"Well, there is plenty of ways to go about learning the craft. The best way to begin is to study up on the occult, and seeing you do have a girlfriend who's advanced in the craft, it might be an idea to learn the craft from her. You could start of with a couple of minor incantations, then step into major spells. There are a number of books here that you can buy, these are our beginner's books and then you can step into the more advanced magicks." Anya had led the young man to the books section, the man eyeing each spine. Finally, he choose two books. The first book was titled 'Mysteries of the Occult: A beginners guide to the supernatural.' The second book he chose was called 'Fumbl'es and Tumbl'es: The Misconceived Occult explained, and corrected.'

"Thankyou, these will help me a lot. So where do I make my purchase?" Anya walked the man over to the counter, the man handing over his purchase as well as cash.

"Thankyou very much, please come again to the Magic Shop!" The man left and three minutes later, Willow walked into the shop with Xander! 

"Hello my handsome husband." Anya greeted Xander planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"Well, hello my foxy lady. How's the retail going for you." Xander sat at the table, his backpack planted by his knees.

"So, Buffy wasn't at Doublemeat Palace. We were wondering if she'd been by here?" Willow asked Anya who was seated directly opposite Xander.

"No, I haven't. Do you think there's something wrong. Maybe Aliens who are taking her to the Planet Fried Food abducted her and are trying to find out the secret herbs and spices. Wait, that's KFC!" Anya rambled on freely, while Willow sat with her hands under her knees. The Magic Shop still had an effect on Willow, the once obsessed Wicca.

"Maybe we'll pass by her place later on. Maybe something's wrong with Dawn?" Xander moved closer to the now seated Anya.

"Yeah, right now, I've got to...go to the Library!" Willow almost ran out of the Magic Box, she obviously wasn't comfortable in the shop and had desperately wanted to retreat.

"Okay then...I guess that means we're alone." Xander turned to Anya, planting another soft kiss on her lips. 

Not knowing to them, the man in the leather jacket was waiting outside, in hope that someone would go to the Magic Shop. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________


	9. Chapter 9

FORGETTING EMPTINESS: Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: Can be found on Chapter 1.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Buffy left Dawn alone for an hour, the crying not stopping once. Buffy herself was still trying to deal with the reality of the situation. Dawn thought she was pregnant, so she had to have had sex, right?

The door to Buffy's room was open, and she sat on her bed mindlessly swinging her feet. '_Could my Dawn have really had sex.'_

Finally Buffy stood up and walked to the door, outside Dawn's door was open and the bathrooms closed. The shower was on and there was no sound of tears. But Buffy knew better than that, the shower was a place you went to cry your eyes out, letting the water fall down your face. When Buffy was a teenager, she spent many lonely nights in the shower crying her eyes out, the slayerage taking its emotional toll.

But it wasn't just the Slayerage that took its tool on Buffy, it was also Angel!

Buffy lost her virginity to Angel and then he went badly. He made love to her and then totally pulled the 180 in the direction of hatred, killing all the possibility of a happy normal life with the one she loved. For months after that Buffy would go and shower, crying her pain away, letting the tears go down the plughole. Now, Dawn had her very own emotional baggage to wallow over.

The shower turned of, and Buffy could hear Dawns faint wallows. Buffy waited outside the door, and when the door finally opened five minutes later, Dawn was dressed in a bathrobe and slippers.

"Dawn, come and sit in my room!" Buffy put her hand on Dawn's shoulders and led the way to Buffy's room. Dawn lay down on the bed and Buffy closed the shutters. She then turned on her lamp and sat in her cane chair.

Dawn started crying again and Buffy stood up. She walked over to her dresser and circled the room until she was by Dawn's side. She presented Dawn the test.

"You didn't read the instructions properly. You have to wait two minutes for the test to work properly. The pink was just the start, it turned to purple then finally it turned blue. That's what happens. Your not pregnant!" Buffy layed down on the bed next to Dawn, her hand on Dawn's shoulder.

Dawn didn't move, she just stared. She looked as if she was in a trance and eventually after about an hour, Dawn fell asleep. 

Buffy got up and closed the door to her own room. She then went to Dawn's and changed the sheets to her bed, heading strait for the laundry with the tear filled sheets. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________


	10. Chapter 10

PART 3: Time to deal

Chapter 10: FORGETTING EMPTINESS

DISCLAIMER: Can be found on Chapter 1.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Willow walked through the front door and went strait to the kitchen. Buffy was not there, but she could hear the washing machine. She hurried to the laundry and found Buffy doing laundry.

"Buffy, what you doing home? We, me and Xander went to see you at work but you were a no show!" Buffy picked up a clothesbasket of the floor and handed it to Buffy who was washing bed sheets.

"Dawn came home from school sick so I came home to check on her...She is sleeping in my room cause I had to change her bed!" Buffy put the sheets in the basket and both Willow and Buffy headed for the clothesline outside. 

Once they were outside Buffy and Willow hung up the sheets and they were quiet the whole time. Buffy didn't seem to want to talk so Buffy let Buffy have her silence. Once the sheets were up, Willow decided to ask Buffy why she was upset.

"So, is Dawn okay? Cause you seem upset, worried?" Willow sat down on a chair that was outside and Buffy did the same, putting the basket beside her while she did that.

Buffy looked at the door and then turned to Willow. "When I came home, the house looked empty so I went upstairs. Once I got up there, I could hear Dawn crying in the bathroom so I went to see what she was crying about. So I opened the door and I found Dawn crying her eyes out holding a pregnancy test and-" Buffy stoped mid-sentence again looking at the door.

"Is she pregnant, I didn't even know she had even had sex, let alone a boyfriend?" Willow stopped, noticing Buffy's upset expression and realising that she wasn't helping.

"No, she hadn't looked at the instruction properly and waited until the colour changed properly. Anyway, I don't know if she had sex. I thought there could be a demon who could have done this, like a demon spawn or something so I was wondering if you could get the gang together and research." Buffy stood up and picked up the basket.

"Have you asked Dawn if she had sex. Cause we could be researching for nothing if- I mean, have you prepared yourself for finding out that Dawn actually had sex." Buffy looked at Dawn blankly and then walked back into the house. Willow followed.

Finally Buffy came out of the laundry and sat down at the kitchen counter. "I don't know, I mean I can't even imagine my little sister having sex. I know my sister isn't a little angel but I didn't think she could ever do something like...either way, I gotta do something!" Willow put her hands around Buffy, she wasn't crying but Willow could see her best friend needed some kind of reassurance and comfort. 

"Buffy, why don't you make dinner, I mean it's 4:00 and you have patrol tonight. That's doing something cause Dawn will be run down from crying. You can have dinner and then go on patrol. I'm gonna go to the Magic Box and look up demon spawn and I'll be home at 6:00 to look after Dawn okay." Willow rubbed Willow's back and Buffy nodded her head.

"Okay then, I'll cook. And you look up demon spawn...But what do I say to her once she wakes up!" Willow was heading for the door and Buffy was following her.

"She knows your gonna need an explanation and it wasn't that long ago that you came home and had to tell your mum that you had sex with Angel. When you think about it, she isn't that much younger than you were when you had sex. Not that that was right...Or wrong, I mean you loved Angel and I think I better stop talking cause I'm not making this any better." Willow opened the door and then stoped.

"Buffy, Dawn's had a lot to deal with and I think she just needs you to be understanding. Not forever, I mean your gonna have to put your foot down at some point. But for now tonight at least listen to her and let her cry. She knows she done wrong!"

Finally Willow left and Buffy was left alone. She went into the kitchen and started to prepare dinner.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Dawn woke up and found herself in Buffy's bed, which she found strange and disorienting. Then she remembered what had happened. 

Buffy knew that she thought she was pregnant.

Dawn went downstairs and went to the lounge room. She put the television on and curled up on the couch. The TV had got Buffy's attention and she went into the lounge room.

"Dawn?" Buffy called Dawn from the entry.

"Yes Buffy?" 

Buffy walked into the room, an apron around her waist and a spatula in her hand. "I need you to tell me just one thing for now, cause we will talk about this tonight after I've patrolled. I've made dinner."

"What do you want to know?" Dawn asked Buffy, afraid of the question Buffy was inevitably gonna ask!

"Have you had sex?"

___________________________________________________________________________________________


	11. Chapter 11

PART 3: Time to deal

Chapter 11: FORGETTING EMPTINESS

DISCLAIMER: Can be found on Chapter 1. 

A/N: Chapter's 1-10 were all written during March-May and there is some parts of the story that needs to be edited. For example, Conner's name needs to be changed and Reference to Sunnydale High is premature. This story is ongoing however due to Exams updates won't be often until exams are over with and I have more that 2 days home in a row. Any requests or queries can be submitted in the review section or by e-mail. Both are welcome. I will also eventually improve grammar and the general flow of the writing, as I have improved in these areas and this will intern make it easier to understand. 

Always, dream_orb7

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Dawn was sitting crouched on the coach looking at the floor, trying hard to choose her words carefully, trying to avoid saying something she might regret. 

Buffy, sitting next to her, waiting patiently thought to herself about the answer she about to receive. The answer could be either way and Buffy wasn't even sure which one she preferred. If a demon has tried to impregnate Dawn, who's to say that an ordinary pregnancy test would be an accurate reading and Dawn could potentially be in danger, she could even be the key to the worlds demise. Dawn Summers is the Key, Buffy reminded herself. 

And then there was the latter, the possibility that Dawn had in fact had sex which led Dawn to believe that she could be pregnant. 

The inevitable was here.

"Buffy, I had sex. But I don't remember having sex, or at least I think I had sex...ahh...Well, what happened was a little while ago I went to the Bronze and I got kinda drunk. Stuff's been screwed, I mean you know that. I met this guy, gorgeous and I was in a really bad state of mind. I mean, I was wearing this really slutty outfit and I'd brought myself some Cruisers which hit me so quick, I guess mystical key's can't tolerate their alcohol. Anyway, I don't remember much but I went dancing and gradually I remembered small details. I remember a car, dancing at the Bronze and then I remember waking up in his Bed, a waterbed and I was naked." Dawn sat silent and then she got up and attempted running out of the room.

"But you don't remember having sex?" Buffy asked trying to be cool and Dawn called back.

"No, Just waking up!" Dawn voice faded out and Buffy was left alone to think about what she had just discovered. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day arrived and Dawn went to school, the nerves of being pregnant having finally passed. However the anxiety had shifted to Buffy who woke up late and lay in her bed, with the knowledge of Dawn apparent loss of innocence wailing on her brain. However this wasn't the part that was scaring Buffy the most.

The scary part was knowing that there was this craving for darkness within Dawn, or a seductive streak which Buffy knew only to well. Buffy herself has been dallying in an extremely sexual relationship with Spike which included allowing Spike to do practically whatever he wanted to her willingly and the craving to get deeper and deeper into the seductiveness of the darkness being the reason. Whenever she was with Spike, Buffy always found herself able to forget the emptiness inside her and evolve in the ecstasy that is her climax.

An excuse for her recent behaviour could be her recent resurrection, but Buffy knew better. Buffy always had a need to become evolved in the darkness, and slaying was definitely more than just an inconvenience on the part of her birthright. When Angel came into her life, Buffy yearned to be with him, part of him and part of the attraction was his demon within in and the soul forever left in the dark. Angel enticed her and when Buffy and Angel were alone, the craving was almost unbearable. 

After Angel left her life, Buffy grabbed onto the first bit of meat she could find in the form of clean- initiative soldier Riley Finn. After Riley left and Buffy had experienced a wide array of sexual (and human) experiences, Buffy found herself content. Then a stint of death entered her life and the craving returned. It came in the form of Spike and many breakable items. 

Dawn was supposed to be made out of parts of Buffy and this made Buffy think about the craving, the craving for seduction and darkness. If Dawn was heading down that road, Buffy definitely didn't want that happening. 

With this thought still in her mind, and the house empty and her room dark, her doorway opened and a figure stepped inside. The figure put his knee on the bed, started unbuttoning its shirt and began pulling the covers of the bed. 

Buffy turned, now laying on the bed naked and watched as her figure of emptiness quickly undressed in order to service her every need and every want. 


End file.
